


XXL

by lokicoda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokicoda/pseuds/lokicoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds something suspicious under his dresser one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XXL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherifflauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherifflauren/gifts).



> I saw this gif before seeing the episode and couldn't help speculating what the context was. (Obviously it's quite different from the version in the show!)

Stiles was hanging out in his room one afternoon, just researching some werewolf/canima/magical twin fusion shit when he saw them.

_What's that mysterious box?_ Stiles thought to himself. It was almost hidden under his dresser but he could see the blue corner poking out. _I don't remember that being there._

He went to investigate. Maybe it was some belonging of Scott's or maybe Derek had left it that other day. Derek _had_ been trying on shirts.

Stiles reached down and picked up the box - then dropped it almost as quickly.

"Condoms!!!?"

And not only that he realized, on second inspection, "XXL!!!?"

He examined the box. Who the fuck left XXL condoms in his bedroom. It couldn't have been Scott. There's no way Scott was XXL. Not that he had been looking, but he could guess from what he'd seen in the locker room.

He didn't think it was some kind of joke, besides, the box was OPENED. Some had been USED before. So that left ... no, Stiles did not want to imagine THAT ... it would just leave him too flustered. His face was already turning quite a shade of pink.

Derek! What was Derek doing leaving a box of condoms - XXL condoms - under his dresser. Obviously he had meant to use them, what else did you do with condoms? But XXL!? Stiles couldn't imagine, no he COULD imagine, imagining much too well how - oh fuck did he just wonder how it would fit in him? Yes he did. Fuck that infuriatingly attractive werewolf. Who leaves their condoms in their not-even-friend's bedroom. Unless he was trying to send some sort of who knows what message.

"Stiles."

Stiles jumped at the sound of his father's voice, quickly shoving the box in his underwear drawer.

"Y-Yes?"

"Someone's at the door for you," his father said, giving Stiles a look of suspicion. Stiles ignored it and ran to the door.

Oh not now. Of all people, Derek was standing in the doorway, wearing his usual sour expression.

"I left something in your room."

"Oh uh yeah ..." _don't look at his crotch Stiles,_ "I can, uh, go grab that for you if you want."

Stiles dashed back upstairs before Derek could say what it was he had forgotten. He returned just as fast, handing Derek the box. Derek just kind of gaped at it.

"Oh god please tell me that's yours and I didn't just-"

"Stiles these aren't mine."

"Well then whose are they!?"

"Stiles I left my cell phone in your room."

"Well how was I supposed to know that I just found these on the floor then you show up saying you lost something here and they can't be Scott's it's the wrong size what am I supposed to think!" Stiles sputtered, his face now a bright crimson.

"I don't know, maybe they belong to that guy who thinks I'm your Spanish cousin. Can I come get my phone now?"

Stiles stepped aside allowing Derek into the house. Stiles followed Derek into his room. Oh. Derek's cell had been right on top of his dresser. _Duh, Stiles. How did you not see that?_ Derek took his phone then stared at the box in his other hand.

"Uh you can keep those I don't know whose they are and it's not like I'll be using them anytime ..." Stiles babbled on. _Oh my god what am I saying._ To his surprise Derek flushed.

"Uh. Thanks. Might be useful sometime soon."

Wait. Soon? What did that mean soon? Stiles put it out of his mind and showed Derek to the door.

"Oh and Stiles - How did you know my size?"


End file.
